Autoimmune disease with strong genetic predisposition; sometimes precipitated by drugs or UV exposure. Studies on enhanced membrane binding of autoantibodies to cultured keratinocytes from skin of SLE patients after UVB/UVA irradiation. Similar studies on cultured keratinocytes from skin of discoid lupus patients.